The Devil Comes Here and Sighs
The Devil Comes Here and Sighs is the eighteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-second episode of the series overall. Summary IT’S JAZZ FEST IN NEW ORLEANS – As the city celebrates its annual Jazz Fest, an unlikely team of Mikaelson foes joins forces to take Klaus hostage. Leading the charge to get their brother back, Elijah and Freya face off against a powerful force like none they’ve ever seen before, while Hayley and Cami set their own risky plan in motion to rescue Klaus. Meanwhile, when Kol's erratic behavior worsens, Davina has no choice but to turn to Marcel and Vincent for help. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Lawrence Kao as Van Nguyen Trivia * Antagonists: Lucien Castle and Aurora de Martel. * This episode marks Leah Pipes' 50th appearance as Camille O'Connell's. * Lucien can easily overpower Klaus. * Klaus is stabbed by Lucien with Papa Tunde's Blade. * Lucien brings Klaus to his Penthouse and tortures him along with Aurora. * Aurora has taken the serum. * Lucien learns that Aurora used him to get revenge on Klaus and never truly loved him * Vincent is removed as Regent in this episode and replaced by Van Nguyen. * Van Nguyen is the new Regent, he's also the third new Regent in less than year following Davina Claire and the most recent Vincent Griffith. * Kol will desiccate if he steps out of New Orleans. * St. James Infirmary is no longer a magic free zone. * Aurora is captured by the Mikaelsons. * Cami is bitten by Lucien. Body Count *Woman- drained of blood; killed by Lucien Castle *Man-drained of blood; killed by Aurora de Martel *The Strix- killed by Lucien Castle *Stephanie- killed by Lucien Castle Continuity * Marcel was last seen in Alone with Everybody. * Aurora was last seen in A Streetcar Named Desire. * Van was last seen in Out of the Easy. Behind the Scenes * Jesse Warn has directed numerous episodes of Spartacus and Arrow, so his knowledge of fight sequences is particularly deep. Also, he set the bar high for The Originals when he directed the massive Klaus vs. Marcel’s Army battle in season 1’s “River in Reverse.” Needless to say, the cast, crew, and writers were incredibly excited to give him three fight scenes to work with in this episode. With Jesse’s guidance, our stunt coordinator, Dave Morizot, had a field day with all three fights, and our cast came to play when we filmed them. Extra special props to both Joseph Morgan and Andy Lees, who were so prepared for their fights that what you see on screen is 95 percent actually them. Their stunt doubles had exceptionally boring days warming the bench. * We love showcasing real regional bands, and in this episode we were able to get both Ruby Velle & the Soulphonics from Atlanta and Blackfoot Gypsies from Nashville performing their own original songs. Shortly after doing this episode, Ruby Velle & the Soulphonics went on to perform at SXSW. * In the Klaus-Lucien alley fight, Joseph’s stunt double Jeremy left his warming bench and was hurled into that car by an air ram. The crushed windshield you see was the actual result of his impact. He got it in one take, it was amazing, and he walked away without a scratch. All hail professional stunt people. * The “blood” in the bag that Nathaniel’s drinking from is actually a tasty cherry and pomegranate-flavored corn syrup mixed with a thickening agent for proper consistency. * While we were filming, our first assistant director Tony got engaged to his girlfriend Katherine! They met working together during the first two seasons of The Originals. Congrats to them.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/04/15/originals-julie-plec-blog-devil-comes-here-sighs Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= : Niklaus: "Is this to be how the prophecy unfolds?" : Niklaus: "Pathetic game of hide and seek." : Aurora: "And we're just getting started." : Lucien: "Niklaus will be dead by nightfall. Your family is doomed." |-|Extended Promo= : Niklaus: "Lucien has taken enough from us. If I can't kill him, at least I can track him down and make him suffer." : Elijah: "How do we eliminate that rodent?" : Freya: "I'm working on it." : Niklaus: "Is this to be how the prophecy unfolds?" : Niklaus: "Pathetic game of hide and seek." : Lucien: "You cannot beat me." : Aurora: "And we're just getting started." : Lucien: "Niklaus will be dead by nightfall. Your family is doomed." |-|Sneak Peek= : Freya: You're hovering. : Niklaus: I'm supervising. How else to speed up your endeavours? Let's see, perhaps I should bring Vincent here, forcing to aid you by removing his legs. : Freya: Vincent doesn't know how to kill Lucien either. Besides, if he leaves the St. James, who knows what the Ancestors will only can do next. : Elijah: Ancestors are thoroughly occupied according to Davina: Terrorizing our brother Kol. : Niklaus: What a surprise. Another day, another witch-inspired vendetta : Elijah: "Well, Davina can take care of Kol for now. Let us focus our energies on Lucien. How do we demolish that rodent?" : Freya: "I'm working on it." : Niklaus: Yes. While we all have our roles to play, Elijah can stay here and...oversee whatever it is Freya's doing, I'm actually going to accomplish something. : Elijah: Brother, accomplishing something-- : Niklaus: The time for talking is done! |-|Inside clip= : Lucien (to Aurora): Blood of a Mikealson witch, inboud with dark magic. This has transformed me into something new. With a power unlike anything the world has ever seen. : Lucien (to Aurora): Join me, Aurora. Drink this. Become what I am and let us spend the rest of our immortal lives together. In exchange, you will have my undying love...and a little revenge you could desire. Multimedia Sountrack Videos The Originals 3x18 Promo "The Devil Comes Here and Sighs" (HD) The Originals The Devil Comes Here and Sighs Trailer The CW The Originals The Devil Comes Here and Sighs Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Devil Comes Here and Sighs The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR318A_0032ra.jpg OR318B_0034r.jpg OR318A_0062r.jpg OR318B_0181r.jpg OR318B_0337r.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 13020297_1686219468296526_1841086073_n.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters